


Under you

by Tallyp_123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Regina Mills is the most powerful woman in America but shes lonely what happens when she meets shy and geeky Emma Swan, title will change need a better one comment a better one if you have one!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters arent mine, therea swearing and sex scenes later on

Plot2 Regina Mills on Americas most powerful women she is rich, successful and lonely, Emma Swan works in the archives making sure Reginas business is organised shy and geeky what happens when these two finally meet 

This fic has regina as around 10 years older than Emma  
Should I include a GP? 

chapter one

Emma Swan was 21 years old and had no idea what she wanted out of life, she has a job that actually pays really well, she has a flat which isnt that bad at least not compared to ones shes seen when she originally moved here in new York.

Emma got a job at the Mills building it had several different departments as the mills family all dabbled in different things some were lawyers, fashion gurus or just business people. Emmas job was to make sure any paperwork was filed away in the correct place and that the right files went to the right people.

The Mills group werent known to be kind and fired their last archive keeper six month's ago but luckily Emma picked it up quickly 

Emma was shy usually hiding behind baggy clothes and big glasses she didnt interact with many of her Co workers, the door to her office opened she glanced up and saw ruby lucas making her way over, she worked for Regina Mills who ran the development team who dabbled in all aspects of the group.

"Gonna warn ya ems Miss Mills is in a foul mood" Ruby groaned as she fell into the chair opposite, Ruby was on the people here Emma got on with.

Emma smiled unsure "should I be expecting a visit?" Emma asked worried.

"Oh I doubt it shes in her office stewing I imagined there will be a sacking today" Ruby groaned she didnt need the extra paperwork because Miss Mills was in a bad mood "I hope she does sack killian hes a sleeze" she added as an after thought. 

Emma had to agree he was a guy she didnt want to be alone with "yeah he's a big sleeze I hate when he comes down here" Emma agreed "anyway what did you need?" Emma asked.

Ruby sat up suddenly realising why she was there in the first place "Oh shit I need a file about our latest developments programmes that were recent apparently someone fucked up" Ruby shrugged not really caring who fucked up she was just glad it wasnt her.

Emma stood from her desk and went to the filing cabinet behind her all their recent documents were kept there until the time limit had passed which was usually a few months then it was stored awah further in the room.

Soon Emma came back with the files she had "these are the only ones in there" she handed the three files to Ruby who frowned.

"There should be four" she commented Emma just shrugged.

"Thats all I was given rubes dont know what else to tell ya" Emma sat back down as Ruby stood taking the files from the desk.

"Someone is going to get the sack for sure" she muttered "see ya later ems" she shouted with a wave has she left the room.

regina Mills could feel a headache coming on she rubbed her temples as she tried to understand how killian could mess up so badly and expect to keep his job.

A knock on the door stopped her thoughts she looked up and saw Ruby her assistant walk in carrying three files

"I went to see Emma Swan she told me she never received a fourth file miss Mills" Ruby explained as she handed the files to Regina.

Regina for her part sighed she knew this would happen as soon as she asked killian for his reports on the projects.

"Call in killian please Ruby" Ruby had to hide her grin as she left the room.

Regina felt the headache get worse all the tension was building and she needed a release and soon, she didnt have time as not ten minutes later killian rushed in.

"That stupid Swan girl must have lost it shes useless" was the first thing he said Regina raised a brow at his wording but said nothing "just some kid who probably slept with a boss to get the job as archivist" he continued.

Regina saw Ruby was going red with rage at how this boy spoke about this Swan girl "ive yet to have a problem with miss Swan she has always brought all work in order" Regina smirked OK so she didnt know this Swan but Ruby was never at the archives long which told her that this Emma was good at her job.

"Well she asked me out last week and I turned her down too young" killian smirked Ruby scoffed.

"Yes miss Lucas?" Regina asked calmly.

"With all due respect miss Mills Emma is gay so she wouldn't of asked this douche bag out at all" killian glared at the assistant regina held back a chuckle.

"well Mr Jones if that is all I want to see that report on my desk in two days otherwise you can kiss your job goodbye" Killian wanted to argue with her but she looked angry he stuffed his hands in his pocket shoved past Ruby and slammed the door shut.

"Prick" Ruby mumbled Regina laughed "sorry miss Mills" Regina waved her apologies off and stood.

"I will go and see this Miss Swan make sure I have all the facts before I have to deal with him" snarles" again" Ruby moved aside as Regina made her way to the archives.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and regina meet

An: thank you for the kudos and comments, so im still not sure about the GP aspect so I may do 2 versions of the story one with and one without what do you think? Vote in the comments which you want

Chapter two

Emma was happy moving the older files out of limbo as she called it and to their new home when the door to her archive opened she didnt look up at first to engrossed in her work.

Regina found herself outside the archives she took a deep breath as she entered the room, it actually wasnt a mess unlike previous times her archivests who left the place in a state.

Regina first noticed miss Swan huddled over a cabinet she gave a small indication that someone was in the room with her by the tilt of her head, regina watched as she bobbed her head to some music playing softly in the background.

From the back this Emma Swan looked toned a bit taller than herself with long blond hair that was hung loose down her back.

"ahem" Regina coughed to get the girls attention, which she did.

Emma heard the small cough she sighed she forgot for a second that someone haf come in, she hoped it wasnt killian again, when she turned however she dropped the file she was currently holding.

When Emma turned Regina nearly gasped in shock, she was glad her mother had taught her to put a corporate mask on. Emma Swan was gorgeous her green eyes sparkled for a brief second before she realised who she was then they turned to horror. Regina wasnt some young love sick fool she was a 34 year old woman who had felt loves sting one too many times but this Emma got Reginas motor running.

Emma ducked down to pick up the files she had dropped "stupid, stupid" she muttered to herself not actually realising that miss Mills heard her and was smirking.

Once all the papers were picked up Emma stood she placed the now disorganised file on her desk. "I am so sorry miss Mills what can I do for you?" it was said in such a rush that it took a second for Regina to realise what Emma had asked her.

"Sorry to just show up unannounced I just wish to ask you a question miss Swan" Regina noticed the other girls eyes widen when she said her name like she was surprised regina knew who she was at all.

Emma licked her lips nervously and fiddled with her hands "s...s...sure miss Mills" Emma stuttered she cursed her shyness.

"I was wondering if Killian Jones brought down the latest files?" Emma looked at her licking her lips again.

"He came down here once a couple of weeks ago, he asked m...m...me out I s...s...said no I haven't seen him since" Emma replied.

Regina studied the girl she saw how nervous she was when she mentioned Killian sure she was nervous when talking to her but Regina put it down to her being the boss, it was different with Killian she wasnt sure how but she could feel it.

"So he didnt bring you the final development plans?" Regina asked softer this time then sighed when Emma shook her head she knew it! The guy was an absolute idiot who wore eyeliner who wears eyeliner? 

"Am I in trouble miss Mills?" Emma innocently asked the way the question was asked shot heat down to Reginas core she pushed the feeling aside.

"Of course not miss Swan miss Lucas told me how killian never gave you the file" Regina began Emma nodded instantly "I just wanted to gain all the facts before I sack Mr Jones" Regina visibly saw Emmas posture relax she wasnt sure if it was beacuse she wasnt in trouble or if Killian would be gone.

Emma looked around her desk "do you need a termination file?" she asked as she kept looking for one "were did I put them" Emma muttered to herself the small act made regina smile it was cute.

"It will wait miss Swan dont worry I will send Ruby down for it at a later time" Emma stopped what she was doing and looked at her amd gave regina a small smile which regina returned.

Regina straightened up "I will leave you to your work miss Swan" she turned gracefully and walked out the door she missed Emma sag into her chair releasing the breath she had been holding.

Once regina returned to her office she too sat rather ungratefully in her chair she was actually very surprised at how cute Emma was and how her shy demeanor turned her on something she hadn't felt in years well probably since her last dalience with a woman.

Her ex Robin had put her off men for life he was sexist and a pig in her opinion and a man who couldnt keep it in his pants and slept with other women more than herself.

Either way she knew in time she would want to see Emma Swan again


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma speaks to regina again and guyliner gets the sack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments im taking everything on board and have a plan for this story

An: I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews I am still undecided about the GP aspect so there wont be any of that yet plus im gay so I don't know what having sex with a dick is like so im going to read some works (comment any good ones!) and practice before I attempt it

CHAPTER THREE

Emma couldn't wait to finish she was just tidying up, she loved that she got weekends off a good perk to the job if she was honest. Her weekends were usually boring unless Ruby drug her out to party but that wasnt often

Emma turned the lights off to her room and locked the door before pocketing her keys and making her way to the entrance.

It was gone seven so the place was very empty, she got to the lift and waited paitently checking her phone for any texts she might have gotten 'mum- hope your ok' Emma gulped at the text as she pocketed the phone just as the lift door opened.

When it did open she was shocked to see Regina Mills leant against the wall furthest from the door she was typing away and hadnt noticed her yet which Emma was glad.

Emma wasnt blind she knew Regina Mills was an attractive woman and the clothes she wore hugged her figure amazingly, Emma planted herself closer to the door she didnt want Regina to look up at her.

However the fates were not on her side as soon as the door closed and the lift started moving Regina looked up.

"Hello miss Swan" she smirked "looking forward to the weekend?" the older womam asked as she put her phone away.

Emma shuffled from foot to foot "nothing much probably just chill" Emma shrugged "dont really have an amazing social life" this made Regina laugh, the laugh sent a shiver right down Emmas spine and to her trousers she was glad she wore tight clothes.

"neither do I, dont worry" Regina replied as the lift stopped the door soon opened and they were on the ground floor.

Emma allowed Regina to step out first she soon followed the woman out, she was surprised when Regina waited for her.

"I have a date with my couch and a bottle of wine" Regina told Emma.

The pair made their way to the door "Miss Mills!" Someone shouted from behind them Regina sighed and came to a stop when she turned she saw Killian jog over she also took note that Emma moved away from him slightly then began playing with her hands.

Killian came to a stop frowning when she saw Emma "you can go Swan this doesnt concern you" he dissmissed Emma glanced up at him then made a move to leave but Regina reached out and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Miss Swan isnt yours to order round and I am hoping that you have brought that file today is your last day to bring it too me" Reginas voice turned cold and hard.

"I told you Regina Emma must have lost it" he threw Emma a hard glare like he was trying to get the younger girl to take the fall "I will start looking for a replacememt" he shot a smirk at Emma.

Emma did look panicked Regina felt how tense the girl was under her hand she could see Emma trying to keep her tears at bay. Regina turned to killian nodding under her hand she felt Emma deflate, she saw killian shoot a smug look to Emma.

"I expect your replacement to start Monday Mr Jones" Killian looked confused "I did warn you about your job dont act so confused" she added Killians confusion was replaced with anger as he realised what she meant.

"Your firing me! I didnt fuck up that" he pointed to Emma who shrunk back " fucking slut fucked up she lost it and now shes trying to blame me!" His shouting caused people to look over to them.

Regina was trying very hard to keep calm it was a losing battle "first things first killian never ever call anyone a slut again and second it was miss Lucas who told me that you hadn't given Emma the file" her look turned cold "if that is all please leave" her tone left no room for argument.

Killians glare jumped between the both of them "this isnt over for either of you" in what could have been considered very camp he turned and pranced away.

Regina turned to Emma her look and tone softened "are you OK miss Swan?" Regina asked her voice nearly a whisper.

Emma could see everyone staring at them which made her blush and run, Regina watched the girl run at full speed to her car which happened to be a yellow bug.

Regina watched her until the bug was out of sight she ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to her Mercedes, getting in she quickly put on her seat belt and charged out of the parking lot.

Emma raced home she couldnt believe her boss stood up to killian like that, not many did she was considered the lowest employee sure she kept everything organised but it wasnt that difficult anyone could do it.

Once she was safe in her apartment she threw her keys into the bowl by the door, shrugged off her jacket and hung it up kicking off her shoes she checked her phone for messages, there weren't any.

Emma wasnt surprised not many people did call her well her mother did but usually that was to berate her for something beyond her control.

Before she settled she decided to get a shower, make popcorn and watch a black and white film.

Regina was curled up on her sofa she wasnt really paying attention she glanced at her phone, she made a split second decision and text Emma, she would probably be surprised but she did have all her employees phone numbers from their Cvs. 

Regina- 'i am just making sure you OK miss Swan R'

It was sent before she could back out she placed her phone on her edge of the couch.

Soon her phone bleeped she grabbed it and saw Emmas name 'i am fine thanks how did you get my number? Emma'

Quickly Regina typed her reply 'well dear I have the number of everyone who works for me R' she didnt bother to put her phone down as it seems Emma was a fast typer.

Regina did however grab her wine and moved to her office she sat down placing her glass on the coaster there then opened the door on her desk. regina scanned all the names till she came to Emma Swan she pulled out the file amd lay it open on her desk.

'Oh...I didnt realise being in a far corner of the building I didnt realise anyone would have it, well except Ruby Emma' Regina took a sip from her wine before she responded.

'Your very close to my assistant I see R' she then began reading Emmas file, she was 21 years old her birthday was 12 July and she lived alone Regina made a note that all her family lived in maine 

'Ruby was the only one who was nice to me when I arrived' was emmas reply not adding her name, regina felt slightly guilty she usually went to check how her new staff were getting on but after Robin and taking over from her mother she forgot.

Regina shut the file there wasnt much in there Emma didnt go into her personal life like most did on job applications she took a big gulp of wine managing to finish her glass off.

'I am sorry I usually see all my new employees but I did forget to see you' clicking send regina grabbed her empty glass and put it to wash in the sink she locked up and turned off her lights as she made her way to her bedroom.

'Dont worry I didnt expect you to come down to my little hole and see me' Regina wasnt sure if Emma was mad at her or not she decided to grab a shower before she replied.

Soon enough after her shower regina was sat staring at the text 'I am still sorry Emma I will make sure I come down and see and make sure your doing OK. I should head to bed I have shopping with my sister which is never fun' Regina began brushing her hair and doing her nightly rituals her phone beeped.

'if you get bored you can text me im free all day' just as Regina was about to reply Emma sent another text 'wait that sounded stupid and also made me sound desperate' Regina actually laughed she hadnt done that much since Robin.

'I wouldnt mind that you may distract me from my sisters constant nagging' Regina settled under the covers of her bed 'I am going to sleep now good night and speak tomorrow' with that she turned her phone on silent turned her lamp off and settled for a good nights sleep a sleep that included a small dream about a certain archivest.


End file.
